


No Steppin' Over the Fuckin' Line

by orphan_account



Series: Bus AUs [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bus AU, Grumpy!Mickey, I guess you could call it an, M/M, bi-ch slur is used, bus driver!mickey, flawed!gallavich, hellz yeah, out!ian, out!mickey, pushy!Ian, student!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's a grumpy ass bus driver and Ian's infatuated with him. </p><p>(Or another bus AU cos I can't help myself?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Steppin' Over the Fuckin' Line

**Author's Note:**

> I love bus AUs and I think we are sorely lacking tbh

It was Ian’s last year of high school and he had yet to find himself a boyfriend. Sure, he had fucked around with guys all the time, but he wanted more. He wasn’t sure why it hit him that he had never had a serious boyfriend and why it had bothered him so much. Maybe it was because Fiona was married, and Carl and Debbie were both in long-term relationships. The fact that the rest of his family, save for Lip obviously, were in serious relationships unsettled him. It just wasn’t right.  
  
    There was this one guy on the school bus that he had been eyeing for a while. He was pretty cute, and Mandy had said he was bi, but Ian wasn’t sure how to bring it up in the Southside in a way that didn’t mean “let’s go fuck in an alley and never speak of it again”. He just settled for creepily staring at him from the back of the bus where he and Mandy sat. It was a solid tactic, in his opinion.  
  
    That morning, as Mandy and Ian headed to the bus stop, Ian was determined to talk to this guy. Mandy usually would get on two stops after Ian, but this time had slept over to be there to support him from the get-go. They were waiting at the bus stop — an ear bud each as they listened to a new band that Mandy wanted to show him, heads bopping along to the music — when Mandy suddenly paused the music.  
  
    ‘I totally forgot to tell you!’ she cried out. ‘You know my brother?’  
  
    Ian gave her a dry look. ‘You’re gonna have to be more specific.’  
  
    Mandy snorted. ‘The youngest one. Mickey?’  
  
    Ian had only seen the back of Mickey a few times as he trudged into his room. Otherwise, he hadn’t seen him properly since they played in Little League together. Either way, he nodded.  
  
    ‘He’s the school bus driver now,’ Mandy said and smiled, proud of her brother for having a legit job. ‘First shift is this morning.’  
  
    ‘Oh, cool.’ Ian smiled genuinely, happy that Mandy was happy. ‘Maybe he can then also witness my massive failure in asking Guy out.’  
  
    Mandy rolled her eyes, nudging Ian gently. ‘He won’t say no.’  
  
    Ian shrugged, facing the road again and seeing the bus come around the corner. He jumped out of his seat on the bench and waved the bus down. He let Mandy go in front of him first before looking up to see an angel from heaven staring down at him. He froze, one foot in the bus and one still on the ground as he gazed up at this ethereal being. His jaw pretty much dropped at how attractive this guy, who must be Mickey, was. He was just so pretty… This beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure.  
  
    ‘Are you gonna get on the fuckin’ bus or what, jackass?’ Mickey snapped.  
  
    Ian quickly closed his mouth, cheeks burning red as he got on the bus. Instead of heading to the back where Mandy was waiting, pointing excitedly at the fact that Guy was seated in front of her, he stopped at the seat directly at the front and slid into it. He rested his arms on the pole in front of him and his chin on his forearms, settling in for a whole bus ride of creepy staring.  
  
*  
  
Mandy gaped at her idiotic best friend, who was right at this very moment…staring dreamily at…her _brother_? Guy turned around to frown at her. She had let it slip on Friday that Ian wanted to ask him out, and he had told her he would sit near them on Monday so he could. It was all very middle school, much like the velocity of this new development.  
  
    Mandy shrugged at Guy. ‘Not sure what to tell you, dude. Kid moves _fast_.’  
  
    She then left an affronted Guy to join Ian at the front, slipping in beside him. She glanced at her oblivious older brother before turning back to Ian, who was smiling like a giddy little bitch. Letting out a deep, exasperated sigh, she took a page out of Mickey’s book and twisted Ian’s nipple.  
  
    ‘Mother _fucker_!’ Ian cried out, cupping his abused nipple. ‘What the fuck was that for, Mandy?’  
  
    Before Mandy could even speak, Ian was back to staring at Mickey. ‘I thought you were going to ask Guy out, Ian.’  
  
    ‘Who?’ Ian asked absently, watching the way the muscles in Mickey’s arms moved as he turned the wheel.  
  
    ‘You know, the dude you’ve been leering at for three months now?’ Mandy prompted, nudging him.  
  
    Ian finally started paying attention and scrunched up his face in disinterest. ‘Nah, I’m over that now. Don’t think it would’ve worked out anyway.’  
  
    ‘Wow, two seconds and perving on my brother really changes things, apparently,’ Mandy mocked.  
  
    Ian shushed her sharply, tossing a panicked look at Mickey, who was clearly not at all paying attention. ‘ _Mandy_!’  
  
    ‘Oh my God, you are insufferable,’ Mandy sighed. ‘I can’t believe I lay down all this groundwork with Guy and now you’re onto the next dick you see? The amount of work I put into that, man. Do you know how hard it is to get intel on whether a dude is bi or gay or whatever in the Southside? And now to find out it wasn’t worth it.’  
  
    ‘Mandy, I love you and everything, but you’re _really_ cutting into my creepy staring time,’ Ian murmured to Mandy, throwing Mickey a grin when he glanced at them in the rearview mirror.  
  
    All he could see in return was Mickey’s eyes narrowing before turning back to the road. He ignored Mandy’s frustrated huff and continued to eye Mickey until they got to school.  
  
*  
  
Mickey knew that Mandy wouldn’t be catching the bus after school because Iggy was picking her up to meet his new girl, but he really hoped the redheaded dickhead that was her friend wouldn’t be on there. Kid was annoying as fuck, staring at him all the time. Of course he recognised Gallagher as Mandy’s best friend who was at his place all the fuckin’ time and from being in Little League together, but that doesn’t mean he’s okay with staring.  
  
    Unfortunately, it was just his luck that the kid was there ten minutes before they were due to leave. As soon as Mickey got on the bus, he stepped up to the doors and waited for Mickey to open them. Just to be a shit, Mickey gave him a glance before turning to his phone, messing around on it for a good five more minutes. He didn’t have to open the doors to fuckin’ anybody until they were going to leave, so fuck Gallagher and his stupidly attractive face.  
  
    Eventually, though, he had to open the doors to let everyone in and Ian was first on, immediately stealing the spot just behind him. Another guy got on the bus, gazing at Ian before giving Mickey the evil eye, and fuck if he was getting involved in that bullshit. He just arched his eyebrows at the dude before turning back to his phone.  
  
    There weren’t many kids on the bus, only like ten including Gallagher, so Ian was pretty much alone at the front of the bus. This made Ian think it was good sense to start talking to Mickey like they were old buddies or something.  
  
    ‘Hey, you’re Mickey, right?’ he began.  
  
    Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘Clearly you know I am.’  
  
    Ian’s cheeks turned a little red, which Mickey smirked at when he glanced in the rearview mirror. ‘I’m Ian.’ When Mickey arched his eyebrows at him, Ian continued sheepishly, ‘…but you already know that. Anyway. How’s your day going?’  
  
    ‘How’s my fuckin’ day goin’?’ Mickey repeated incredulously. ‘Well, I’m driving you little shits around, so what do ya think?’  
  
    Ian chuckled. ‘Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad. We’re pretty quiet, pretty chill.’  
  
    ‘Oh, Jesus Christ,’ Mickey huffed, not able to believe this guy. He scoffed, muttering under his breath, ‘“We’re _chill_.”’  
  
    And, with that, Ian was subdued. He slumped back in his seat, clearly upset at his backfire of an attempt at conversation. Mickey sighed, suddenly feeling a little guilty. He didn’t mean to snap…Okay, well, he did, but he thought that Gallagher wouldn’t take it so hard.  
  
    ‘I’ve driven around worse,’ Mickey admitted.  
  
    He hated himself as soon as he said it since Gallagher sat up with renewed vigour. He could almost see the wagging puppy dog tail, and floppy ears sprouting from his ginger head.  
  
    ‘Must be a bit different to being get-away driver,’ Ian joked, standing up and leaning behind Mickey, dangerously close to the yellow line he wasn’t allowed to cross.  
  
    Mickey chuckled, unable to help himself. ‘Only a little.’  
  
    ‘So, what do you—’  
  
    ‘No steppin’ over the fuckin’ line,’ Mickey barked when Ian shuffled froward a little. ‘Get back to your seat, Gallagher.’  
  
    Ian shuffled back before sliding back into his seat. He was clearly still determined, though, as he leant forward and continued to chat away to Mickey like it was nothing.  
  
    Without noticing, Mickey was dragged into a conversation until Ian got off at his stop. He didn’t get how it happened, but he knew it wasn’t his fault. Gallagher just happened to be someone he enjoyed talking to; it didn’t mean shit. And he abso-fuckin’-lutely didn’t feel disappointed when Ian had to get off the bus. And it fuckin’ definitely didn’t feel lonely for the rest of the ride. None of that fuckin’ happened.  
  
    None of it.  
  
    Shut the fuck up.  
  
*  
  
It had been a week of getting Mickey to talk to him, and sometimes Mandy if she was there, on the ride home, and Ian was bummed out as he came to a harsh realisation.  
  
    They had been talking about their worst bosses when Mickey had mentioned Svetlana, who also happened to be his ex-girlfriend. Another thing on the long list of things they had in common: fucking their boss. However, in Mickey’s case, it was a woman. He should’ve guessed, he supposed. His gaydar was never on point, but even his shitty one hadn’t even blinked at Mickey. He didn’t even think Mickey was bi, either. Ian was screwed.  
  
    So he decided to do what he usually did, which was whine to Mandy about it.  
  
    ‘And to think, I’ve never even gotten to see his ass yet…’ Ian sighed. ‘It’s always on that stupid driver’s seat, but now the fantasy is ruined, so even if I saw it, it wouldn’t mean anything.’  
  
    Mandy’s eyes rolled heavenward. The shit she had to put up with. ‘He’s gay. How did you not know that?’  
  
    Ian sat up on his bed, agape at this new revelation. ‘What the fuck? But…Svetlana…’  
  
    ‘Remember how I was your beard for a while?’ Mandy prompted. ‘Well, Svetlana and Mickey became friends when he worked with her, and then she agreed to be his beard. Then, one day, he snapped and came out to Terry while humping a cop car. The whole neighbourhood knows about this shit, Ian; how don’t you?’  
  
    Ian frowned. ‘I…I dunno. I guess I never really listen to gossip. Is that why Terry went to prison again?’  
  
    Mandy nodded, a bit solemn now.  
  
    Terry had been stabbed in prison a year ago now, and the Milkovich kids were still pretty awkward whenever Terry was brought up. They had hated the prick, and were relieved that he was gone, but he was still their father and they had still, on some level, loved the bastard. It was confusing for them and so they mainly reacted to any mention with an uncomfortable response.  
  
    Ian quickly changed the subject. ‘So…your brother is gay, then?’ A lascivious grin spread from one side of Ian’s face to the other. ‘Well, that changes everything.’  
  
*  
  
Mickey was sure that Gallagher knew he was gay. He didn’t know how he found out, but he was definitely acting differently since he got on the bus. When he passed Ian’s stop without a word from Ian, he grew suspicious. Mandy was at Iggy’s again, so he knew that Ian wasn’t going over to their place. Mickey glanced at him questioningly, but Ian only responded with a grin.  
  
    Mickey decided to just keep doing his job, certain Ian would get off at some point. Only, by the time he reached the end of his route, Ian was still chattering away. Sighing, and ignoring Ian’s smug look, he turned the bus around and headed back to Ian’s stop. When he pulled over and looked at Ian, Ian only stared back with an innocent look.  
  
    ‘This is your stop,’ Mickey said simply.  
  
    Ian smiled a little goofily. ‘You remembered my stop?’  
  
    Mickey could’ve throttled the kid at this point. It was the end of his shift, and he was just so ready to return the bus and go home. ‘Well, it’s where you get off every single fuckin’ day. Not too hard to remember.’  
  
    And then Ian proceeded to look up at him through his lashes and bust out the worst line ever, ‘So, uh, where do _you_ get off?’  
  
    Usually, in the fact of such obnoxiousness, Mickey probably would smirk and reply with something equally as dumb to do with Slim Jims and shitholes, but right now, he was utterly done with the day and couldn’t deal with Ian’s shit.  
  
    ‘Dude, would you just get the fuck off?’ Mickey sighed.  
  
    Ian frowned, a little hurt. ‘Why are you so pissed off?’  
  
    ‘Look, it’s the end of the day. I’m tired. And you clearly found out that I’m gay, and, honestly, the assumption that just because I like dick that I’ll want yours is kind of fuckin’ offensive.’  
  
    Ian scowled, standing up. ‘I wasn’t _assuming_ things just out of thin air, Mick! You like me too, but I guess that you’re just too stubborn to admit it.’  
  
    ‘Oh, fuck you and the horse you rode in on,’ Mickey said tiredly. ‘I’ve come out, man. I don’t need to prove nothing to nobody. You want validation or some shit, find it elsewhere.’  
  
    ‘Fuck you. This wasn’t what this was about. I actually liked you!’  
  
    ‘Yeah, well, I don’t have time for some school kid crush. Fuck off.’  
  
    ‘Fine!’ Ian snapped, heading for the door. ‘I’m leaving.’  
  
    ‘Fine, don’t let the door hit you on the way out, asshole,’ Mickey retorted.  
  
    When Mickey said that, though, he meant it in the purely figurative way. However, Mickey then hit the close door button too prematurely, and the doors unfortunately shut outward. So instead of closing behind Ian, it actually slammed into the back of him and he was thrown to the pavement.  
  
    ‘Fuck!’ Mickey cried out, opening the doors again and climbing out of the bus to check on Ian. ‘Shit, man, are you okay? I’m fuckin’ sorry; I didn’t mean to have the doors hit you.’  
  
    ‘You literally said—’ Ian sputtered out, clutching at his twisted ankle.  
  
    ‘I know, I know,’ Mickey snapped. ‘Didn’t really mean it. Besides, I said to _not_ let the door hit you.’  
  
    ‘Well, thanks for your fucking advice!’ Ian barked out, before wincing when he moved his ankle the wrong way.  
  
    ‘C’mon, I’ll give you a ride to your place,’ Mickey said, lifting Ian up before he could protest and putting him in his usual seat on the bus.  
  
*  
  
No matter how much Ian’s ankle was hurting, it wasn’t nearly as painful as this awkward silence. Ian did feel a little guilty, pretty much ambushing Mickey with a pick-up line when he was working, but Mickey’s blunt rejection and subsequent barbed words still smarted. He wanted to apologise, but he wanted Mickey to do it first.  
  
    However, when they got to his house, he knew he didn’t have much time to reset the status quo. And he really wanted to be okay with Mickey again, because no matter how much he wished there was more, it would be awful not to talk to him everyday.  
  
    He sighed in resignation when Mickey parked and started, ‘Look, Mick, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that. You’re right; it was a bad assumption that you felt the same way. I just…I like you so mu—’  
  
    Ian had been saying this whole speech while staring down at his swollen ankle, so he didn’t see when Mickey got out of his chair and barely registered Mickey tipping his chin up and pressing his lips against Ian’s. Ian finally responded, only kissing back for a second before Mickey was pulling away with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
    Mickey huffed out a laugh at Ian’s dumbstruck face. ‘Ian, has anyone ever told you you talk way too fuckin’ much?’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving the prompts I'm getting, by the way! (This isn't one I just thought I'd bring it up!) I am seeing a running pattern tho, lol, which you will probably see when I get around to doing the two I have in my inbox. 
> 
> If anyone wants to send me a prompt (hopefully fluffy), my Tumblr is: hopelessandweak


End file.
